The Woman Who Should've Been Dead
by prehistoric-huntress
Summary: Chiron has lived many years, too many perhaps. And has witnessed too many sorrowful endings and has felt too much pain. But no one knows his story and his own tragedy. He lives with it every eternal day of his life; a haunting memory, nightmare, that never fades. But what if... it had all been a lie? ON HIATUS/but reviews welcome :P
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was probably stupid of him to leave without telling anyone. But he just wanted to check something out. It was completely harmless.

"You will a die a very painful death," one of the ghosts said.

"Shut up!" he hissed. He was this close to sending their souls to Tartarus.

"Poor thing, doesn't know what lies ahead," one of the older ghosts said, but not directed to him. He gritted his teeth. He took another step forward and realized his mistake too late. He should've checked before he had taken another step. He should've turned around when he still had the chance. He should've been more careful.

The floor crumbled under him and he fell through, not being able to get a hold on the slippery cliff. He screamed. He hit the ground, knocking himself out cold. If only he had listen to Chiron. He could almost hear him now: _I told you this would happen, Nico. Some places should be left unexplored._

He messed up, and now he was stuck, completely unconscious, maybe half dead, in a place where no one would ever find him.


	2. Green & Brown Eyes

**1. Green & Brown Eyes**

He was watching carefully over the techniques the older campers were teaching the newer ones. Making sure they were not being false or unfair, though he didn't see much need to because he never once witnessed an unfair act. Annabeth knocked over one of the newbies easily and she cast a vibrant smile in his direction. He smiled in return as she helped the young demigod up and began teaching him how to hold his own.

He remembered when Annabeth had first arrived at his camp. So young, so scared; bruised and cut and crying as her beloved friend had risked her life for her. He wasn't even sure where the time had gone, and that seems to happen a lot to him. Being immortal might have some perks, but it had many more downfalls. Never dying, you almost lose perspective of time. You live so long, you don't worry about wasting time anymore. Though he knew better.

He had seen too many heroes and innocents die. He had probably experienced more pain than anyone should have to endure. He cherished every second he got with the people closest to him. But it was always painful to see his love ones grow old and pass away, or die horrible deaths at young ages. He looked at Annabeth. She was definitely not the young girl that had showed up at his front door anymore. She was older, stronger, smarter and wittier. She was growing fast. Maybe too fast. If only he could freeze the world for a second and keep her for a little longer. He turned around, giving a brisk nod at Annabeth, and trotted around, checking up on the other areas of camp.

Percy was down at the beach, practicing his powers. The Hermes kids were up to no good, like always. He caught Connor and Travis trying to snuggle stink bombs into the Aphrodite cabin.

"Aw Chiron, you're no fun," Connor whined as he reluctantly handed over his five or so stink bombs.

"It's not like it was going to kill them," Travis added, handing over his. Chiron just raised an eyebrow, cocked a small, warm smile and left them to wallow in the loss of their stink bombs. Locking them up, he continued his last round before he went to the Big House to work on the strawberry sale papers. He sighed softly just thinking about it. Too many years, he thought. He checked the border, making sure no more weaknesses had formed since the Golden Fleece had been returned and quickly gave Peleus some credit for all the protection he provided for the camp.

"Well, it seems to me that everything in order," he said, clearly satisfied. He looked across the horizon and began trotting toward the Big House when he heard a soft _thud_. He spun and returned to where he had been a moment ago and almost fell to his knees.

A woman lay on the ground. She had long brown hair with a long flowing green dress. On her right wrist, she wore a silver bracelet and around her neck, she wore a leather thread with a small piece of quartz tied to it. He looked around before approaching her, wondering if his eyes were playing some kind of sick mind game.

He reluctantly started toward her, getting weaker as he grew closer.

"It can't be," he whispered. The woman was beautiful and looked about twenty five years old, though Chiron knew better. She moaned and slowly moved, though she still seemed in a daze and half conscious. Chiron was afraid to even look at her.

She slowly sat up and opened her green and brown almond shaped eyes. She looked around, like she was utterly confused and even more so when her eyes landed on Chiron.

"Chiron…?" she whispered, as if he too would disappear if she acknowledged his presence. Chiron almost stumbled as he took a step back. Her voice seemed so real. She struggled to stand up, but couldn't quite make it.

"Whe-where am I?" she asked, looking around in confusion. Chiron couldn't find his voice.

"Hey Chiron! I need your help with –" Annabeth cut off abruptly when she noticed the brunette sitting on her knees. Annabeth ran forward and helped her up.

"Who are you?" she asked, but the woman was too amazed by her surroundings to answer.

"Chariclo," Chiron finally managed to say, a word he hadn't mentioned for hundreds of years. Annabeth looked at him, as if trying to figure out the strange word he had spoken.

"Who?" she said, her mind working overtime to figure it out.

"My wife."

* * *

Hey guys! So, I decided to write a story about Chiron, since there's not enough about him when he's such a cool guy. So, I normally don't ask for reviews, but I was hoping to get some feedback and see if this story is worth continuing? Thanks!


	3. To Keep You Safe

**2. To Keep You Safe**

"You have a _wife?"_ Annabeth said in a loud whisper.

"Yes. Her name is Chariclo," Chiron answered, trying to keep his composure despite his incredible shock at her sudden appearance.

"But you never mentioned her. She appeared in a few stories, but she just fell of the face of the Earth. What happened?" Annabeth asked, casting a quick glance at the room Chariclo was waiting in.

"Annabeth, I have my reasons. But this is none of your concern," Chiron said, trying not to sound harsh. "Leave now and do not speak of this to anyone," he added. Annabeth stared at him. She always wanted to know what was going on and not having all the answers was driving her insane. But she respected him. She nodded and left. Chiron stared at the door of the room his wife was waiting in.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to go in. He knew there was a catch to this. He wheeled into the room, deciding it would be easier to look up at her instead of looking down at her from his height in his centaur form. As soon as he walked in, Chariclo stood up from where she sat in the chair.

"Chariclo, my dear," Chiron smiled.

"Chiron," she said, walking towards him. She knelt in front of him and grabbed his hand.

"Chiron, what happened?" she asked, and it was clear to Chiron that she was as confused as he was. "One moment they tell me you had died and, and the next… I-I don't remember," she said, her voice low and soft. A chill travelled down Chiron's spine.

He remembered his so called death. And he remembered that when he came back, Chariclo was gone. And he had never known what happened to her. The only thing he had believed his entire life is that she had left him, because Hades had… he cleared his throat to get rid of the troubling thought. He wasn't even sure what to say. He leaned forward.

"My dear Chariclo, I do not know. But I will assure you I will do everything I can to find out. Until, it's probably best for you to stay here.

"But Chiron, you know I don't live in houses," she countered, not to be annoying, but because it wasn't in her nature and Chiron should've remembered so. He smiled.

"I know just the place you may stay," he said. Chariclo smiled. He turned around and Chariclo followed him. He didn't want people to question why she was here, so he took the long way around. Out the door, he stepped out of his wheelchair and like it was practiced many times before, Chariclo jumped onto his back. He trotted around the camp. She stayed silent, knowing very well there wasn't much to speak of at the moment.

A million things were going through his mind. He was trying to figure out the whole situation, but he kept drawing up blanks. Why did this happen? _How_ did this happen? For all his knowledge, who couldn't figure it out. Though he might know where to start.

He reached the place where Chariclo would be able to stay and peaked through a curtain. There she was, sitting on a boulder Tyson had placed so she could paint on the giant canvass taking over half of the wall.

"Rachel," Chiron called. She stood up and spun around. She smiled, her white teeth a huge contrast against her bright red hair.

"Hey Chiron!" she exclaimed. Chiron walked in, with Chariclo peaking over his shoulder, her long brown hair tickling his back. He hadn't known how much he'd missed that.

"Who's this?" she asked, sending a smile in Chariclo's direction.

"This is Chariclo," Chiron said, as Chariclo jumped down, hitting the ground gracefully.

"Hello young one," she said, extending her hand. Rachel shook it and cast a look at Chiron for an explanation.

"So, what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked awkwardly.

"This is my wife, Rachel." Her eyes opened wide, but she tried to regain her resolve.

"She needs a place to stay," he added.

"Oh, you want her to stay here?"

"I'm a nymph. I'm usually not comfortable in man-made houses," Chariclo said.

"A nymph?" Rachel asked curiously. Chariclo nodded.

"Aren't nymphs usually bound to where they were born?" Rachel asked. Chiron closed his eyes and almost smiled at Rachel's blunt and curious questions. And although he wanted to tell her to not bombard their new guests with questions, it was a valid point.

"Mustn't be in my case, then," she said confidently, except Chiron could see she was also as confused.

"Well, yes, you're more than welcome to stay with me," Rachel said as she took of her paint splattered apron.

"I will be back, my dear, just wait here," Chiron whispered. Chariclo looked at him and raised her hand. With her thumb she touched his forehead, his chin and both cheek bones. Chiron closed his eyes. She touched his lips and used three fingers to claw down his heart softly. She did this every time he would leave before she had disappeared. She had told him why the first time she had done it. _It's to keep you safe, my dear Chiron._ He smiled and left, walking towards the Big House. He trotted inside and into his bedroom. He locked the door and drew the blinds. What was going to say, was meant to be private.

"Hades," he said into the empty air. "I'd like to have a word with you."

* * *

Hey guys! I'm glad you guys liked the story. It's going to be a short story, probably not more than 10 chapters. It was just an idea I had to write or it would bug me forever, lol. So anyways, let me know what you think of this chapter and any suggestions or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. Thanks guys and I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
